


Hot Chocolate

by Toffle



Series: IwaOi Christmas Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has an unexpected house guest when Iwaizumi turns up at his door. Together they recount the many 'first' Christmas's that they've experienced together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - First Christmas - December 21st. Written for the [IwaOi Christmas Week](http://iwaoi-christmas-week.tumblr.com/prompts) challenge.
> 
> I know I only have three stories here. My other submissions for this are art. You'll be able to find them on my tumblr!

For the last few hours, snow had been settling across the garden in a thick white blanket. From his window Oikawa watched the snowflakes spiral downwards, only to be whipped away when the wind caught against them. He wore a thick quilt around his shoulders to ward off the cold.

Oikawa had lost count of how many times the quilt had slipped from his shoulders. Every time he leant forward to wipe away the condensation forming on the window, the sheet dropped and allowed the cold air to rush in, sending goosebumps across his skin. The steam still rose from his mug of hot-chocolate was to blame. Oikawa readjusted the cover and brought the mug closer to his chest, leaching its warmth.

With his free hand Oikawa checked his phone. Outside was dark, but it wasn't as late as he had first thought. Oikawa brought the phone up to the window and slid his thumb across the screen to pull open the camera. The bedroom light bounced off the glass and cast an ugly glare through the shot. That wouldn't do at all. Oikawa frowned and set the mug on the window ledge. The weather was so cold out and opening the window was not that desirable. Still, it seemed a shame to waste a good moment. There was something familiar about it. He unlatched it to take the shot, shivering against the draught that blew in.

Oikawa focused on keeping the camera steady in shaking hands, pressing his legs against the lower half of the wall to try to stop the chill breeching his pajamas. His phone almost flew from his hands when a voice popped up behind him. He hadn't even heard the bedroom door open.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to catch a cold?”

Oikawa spun around, narrowly avoiding a collision with the window frame where he had stuck his head outside, and his blanket dropped completely to the floor. Snow clung to the front of his hair, but it was nothing in comparison to the drenched mess he was met with in his doorway.

“You're telling me off, but it looks like you were the one walking around in this weather, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gaped. Iwaizumi's hair was wet and clung to his face in odd patches where the snow had soaked through and melted. “What were you doing out there? The wind's so loud I didn't even hear if mum had said that you had arrived.”

“She shouted up the stairs twice. You were clearly too busy sticking your head out of the window to hear her.”

Iwaizumi walked over, shivering all the way, and pushed Oikawa aside to shut the window. He sent Oikawa a withering look before walking back out of the bedroom. Oikawa followed him, leaning against the doorway where he could watch Iwaizumi grab a towel from one of the storage spaces to dry off his hair. Iwaizumi didn't need to know that Oikawa's thumb had subtly pressed the shutter button on his phone several times since his arrival.

He set his phone aside and walked over, skirting around Iwaizumi to open the bathroom door. “You're not walking back home in this are you? Take a bath and spend the night. You know mum won't let you leave, no matter argument you try and play.”

“She was already on the phone to my parents before I left my house. That's actually why I'm here.” Iwaizumi pushed the towel back from his head and gave Oikawa's door a pointed glance. A large bag sat by the door that Oikawa hadn't noticed. “I'm here for the weekend.”

“Eh? You never said...”

“I didn't know.”

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi swung for him with the towel.

“It's not funny you asshole. Apparently they won a weekend trip away and didn't feel like sharing that information until the last minute.” Iwaizumi sighed and leant against the wall. “Oh, but they did conveniently let your parents know in advance so that my turning up wouldn't troublesome.”

“No one told me.” Oikawa pulled a face, pouting in the direction of the stairs. He stepped into the bathroom and started up the bathtub, pressing the button on the wall. The water had already been drained for the night, but he was sure his mother wouldn't mind. “It's not like you'd be trouble anyway. You're always welcome here.”

“I know that.” Iwaizumi looked around the door to the bath. “Wasn't that recently emptied?”

“Aren't you still shaking like a leaf?”

“Don't be rude.”

Oikawa hummed and stepped over, reaching up to run a hand through Iwaizumi's damp hair. Iwaizumi swatted his hand away with a slight glare which only encouraged Oikawa's amusement.

Iwaizumi tilted his head and checked the landing, before he closed the small distance between them. He leant up to catch Oikawa's lips and Oikawa whined softly, they were freezing. He'd make him tea, unless his mother already had. Who the hell walks out in the middle of a snow storm?!

Oikawa kissed him back. Maybe he could warm him up instead, tea be damned. The idea sounded increasingly appealing, until he felt Iwaizumi grin against his lips. That was not a good sign, Oikawa realised seconds before Iwaizumi shoved his hands underneath of his shirt and pressed the flats of his icy palms against Oikawa's back.

Oikawa shrieked. His mother yelled up the stairs about the neighbours.

Iwaizumi dropped his head against Oikawa's shoulder and had the audacity to laugh. How dare he laugh after committing such a crime!? Oikawa pushed at his shoulders, still shivering against the cold hands that hadn't moved an inch. “Let me go you traitor.”

“I don't think I want to.”

“Any other time and I'd accuse you of being romantic.” Oikawa huffed, swatting at his arms. “That was a cruel attack. I had my guard down.”

“Well that's your own fault.”

Behind them the bath chimed, signalling the water ready to be used. Iwaizumi let go and herded Oikawa from the bathroom. Oikawa complained every small step of the way until the door closed behind him.

He walked back across to his room, laughing all the way, where he picked up Iwaizumi's bag and brought it inside, setting it at the base of his bed. Oikawa found Iwaizumi's night clothes sat at the top of the bag after unzipping it. He carried them back over to the bathroom, opening the door to leave them in the changing area, and called out over the sound of the shower hitting the floor. “Don't worry I won't peak. I'm not that rude.”

“I wouldn't put it past you.”

Oikawa glared at the internal door separating the two sections. “I do this, out of the kindness of my heart, and this is what I get.”

“Yes. Now get out you're letting in the cold air.”

“I'll open a window in a minute.”

“Oikawa!”

“Alright, alright. Come watch a movie with me when you're done.” Oikawa didn't wait for the reply, stepping back outside and closing the door.

He returned to his room and retrieved his blanket, throwing it back onto his bed, before he sought out the spare futon for Iwaizumi to use. If he'd use it. If Oikawa had it his way, his boyfriend would remain put in Oikawa's bed next to him like he ought to.

Oikawa pulled the futon out from the storage and set it up beside his bed. At least the activity was keeping him warm, as opposed to sitting huddled by the window as he had been earlier. He walked back over to window and picked up his mug. The chocolate was cold now and he hadn't even drank half of it.

He set the mug on his desk and picked up his laptop, moving it onto his bed. He didn't bother to rearrange the blanket, pulling it around is his body like a cocoon with just enough space to reach his arms outside. Oikawa flipped the lid open and loaded up the video player. He'd already marathoned the Star Wars movies, having recently dragged Iwaizumi to line up for the premier of the latest film. Iwaizumi had been ready to kick him into the next city when had asked him to come to the midnight showing. He had come any way despite the objections.

Oikawa curled up underneath the blanket and waited for Iwaizumi to return. He clicked through volleyball videos online and watched them half heartedly having already seen them a dozen times before. Occasionally he'd check the clock.

After fifteen minutes Oikawa left his ball of warmth, grabbed his mug from the desk, and made his way downstairs. His mother was still in the living room, curled up underneath a warm blanket watching the television.

“I ran Iwa-chan a bath. I hope that's okay?”

His mother sat up, leaning her chin on the arm of the sofa to look up at him. “It's fine Tooru. I was going to suggest as much, but you beat me to it. What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be watching something by now?”

Oikawa held up his mug, giving his mother a wide grin. “I left it by the window and it got cold. Do you want anything whilst I make another?”

“I've got some tea, but thank you. Don't make a mess in the kitchen okay?”

“Have no fear. I'll clear up whatever mess I do make.”

He heard her chuckle as he walked into the kitchen to rinse out his mug. Oikawa took another from the cupboard and got to work remaking hot-chocolate for both himself and Iwaizumi. He watched outside the window as the milk boiled on the stove, staring at the snow that still swept through the street just as enthusiastic as before. Maybe he could convince the others to take a sledge somewhere. There's was always his nephew if everyone else denied him.

Oikawa hummed quietly and poured the hot milk into the mugs, stirring the chocolate around with a lazy motion. The alien on his favourite mug lit up as the heat warmed through the ceramic, glowing green against the black paint. There were marshmallows in the cupboard and some other stuff Oikawa decided he would add later. The drink would get cold too quickly if he added the cream just yet.

He set to work cleaning up what he had used in the kitchen and paused a few minutes later when he heard voices drifting in through the kitchen door.

“Hajime-kun, your hair's still damp! You'll catch a cold like that.”

Oikawa left the kitchen-towel on the rack and stepped into the front room. Iwaizumi stood near the sofa somewhat sheepishly as Oikawa's mother berated him. Oikawa clicked his tongue and shook his head with a smug grin, drawing attention to himself.

“That's pretty careless of you Iwa-chan. What would you do if you caught a cold.”

Iwaizumi shot him a glare. “I'd give it to you.”

“Wow, threatening me with bio-warfare in my own home.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and turned back to Oikawa's mother. “I couldn't find the hair dryer. Someone hadn't put it back where it belonged.”

His mother sent Oikawa a pointed look from her comfortable spot on the sofa. “Tooru, go and find it, and Hajime-kun? There's hot-chocolate in the kitchen.”

Oikawa clutched his heart. “That was sneaky.”

His mother chuckled and sent him a wink. “Beat you to it, Tooru. Now go find the hair dryer before we have a sick patient on our hands, instead of a welcomed guest.”

Iwaizumi laughed and made his way into the kitchen, towel still over his head. Oikawa sighed and made the trek back upstairs.

He found the hair dryer lost under some laundry that he had yet to take downstairs. No wonder it hadn't been found. Oikawa left it on the desk and then retrieved his blanket from the bed. He re-took his place by the window once again and watched the snow, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders snugly.

This time he heard when Iwaizumi entered the room, and turned around to be greeted by a mug of hot-chocolate being held out to him. Iwaizumi had remembered to put all the good stuff on top! Oikawa grinned and took it from him.

“Thank you~”

“You're the one who made it.” Iwaizumi shrugged and set his mug down on the desk.

He picked up the hair dryer and Oikawa watched on as he plugged it in and dried off the last of the dampness. When he was finished, Oikawa lifted up one side of the blanket as an open invitation.

Iwaizumi took it, picking up his mug as he stepped over to join Oikawa's side. They set their mugs down on the windows ledge and fiddled for a moment with the blanket until it fit comfortably around them. Oikawa cuddled closer and then returned to staring out of the window.

He could practically feel Iwaizumi's curious gaze trying to look through his skull for answers. 

“Iwa-chan, watch the snow.”

“Why? I just walked through it all.”

“Because, it's important.”

Iwaizumi leant against the windows ledge and raised an eyebrow in question. “What's so important, that it has you admiring something we see every year.”

“Hm... well, it's not every year that you're under a blanket with me, with a hot drink.”

“If you're going somewhere with this, now would be the right time to spill it, dumbass.”

Oikawa laughed and nudged his leg. “Do you remember our first Christmas?”

“... What do you mean by first? It's impossible to remember something from when you were six months old, I hope you realise?”

“No, not that far back.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and shook his head as though Iwaizumi was missing something obvious. “I meant like our first one that you can actually remember happening?”

Iwaizumi hummed in thought, glancing back outside the window. “I have a lot of childhood memories to sift through here. Did you recall something specific?”

Oikawa's eyes lit up and he caught the blush that blossomed across Iwaizumi's cheeks. 

“The one I remember was when we were real small, and we decided to stay up and see if Santa would arrive or not.” Oikawa explained, looking back to the window. He traced outline of a sleigh through the condensation. “Your mum made us hot-chocolate, just like this. And we were under a huge blanket by the window trying to spot him in amongst the stars! Only the weather had other plans. It didn't stop snowing at all.”

“How do you remember all these things?”

Oikawa shrugged and picked up his mug to take a sip from it. “I was just thinking back to all our different winters. We've always had some sort of Christmas together.”

“And you want to make sure we keep having them, even once we go to university?”

“Are you a mind reader Iwa-chan? Is that your dark secret?”

Iwaizumi laughed and brought his drink up to his lips, sipping at it slowly. “After this many winters, I'd be ashamed if I didn't know that much.”

“Don't get sappy on me now...”

Iwaizumi kept his mug in his hands and shifted to lean some of his weight against Oikawa.

“First Christmas huh?” Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's soft hum against his side as he thought. “I'm not sure if this counts, but it was snowing at the time so it was definitely winter.”

Oikawa tilted his head and waited for him to continue. Iwaizumi watched the snow outside as he spoke.

“I don't know how old we were, but your dad must have had the day off from work.” Iwaizumi took a sip from his drink and then pulled it close to his chest. He wore a stupid smile as he delivered his memory. “I think we were in your back garden, but it could have been a park. We'd made snowmen and you wouldn't stop crying because the head on your one fell off.”

Oikawa scooped whipped cream from the top of his drink as Iwaizumi chuckled next to him, then place it on the ledge. He couldn't quite remember that day, but there had been a lot of adventures with snowmen during their childhood.

“Your dad couldn't get you to stop crying, by the way.” Iwaizumi continued to laugh, grin stretching into a smirk. “So I kicked the head off of mine so you'd shut up. Unsurprisingly, it worked.”

“What a hero.” Oikawa declared, tone dry and sarcastic. Iwaizumi set down his mug next to Oikawa's and elbowed him. Oikawa yelped and then, from no where, darkness descended over the both of them.

They froze as a large weight settled across their shoulders, followed by the sound Oikawa's mother. She had swamped them under her large blanket, arms around their shoulders -made easier where they were bent down against the window- and she was laughing.

“I'm sorry Hajime-kun, Tooru.” She laughed, pulling the blanket back to see their surprised faces. “You left the door open and I overheard you on the way to my room.”

She slid her arms from their shoulders and settled them around their waists. They had grown too tall for her, Oikawa realised with a chuckle.

“I know I'm interrupting.” Oikawa watched her give Iwaizumi a look when he tried to protest. They let her continue. “But I happen to have a story to tell you about your first Christmas together. If you would like to hear it?”

“I would.” Iwaizumi answered before Oikawa could open his mouth. His mother gave them a pleased smile.

“You were both so small at the time, I can remember it well.”

Oikawa shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around his mother, ducking down to her height to rest his head on her shoulder. She swatted his arm lightly and shook her head. “Not that either of you are so small any more. You really shot up.”

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa to stop being a pest and urged her to continue.

“Let's see. You were six months old Tooru, and Hajime-kun was seven months. Both of your fathers' had some how swindled that weekend off from work.” She laughed and gave them both fond looks. “We spent the evening in the Iwaizumi household. Hajime-kun your mother had bought a Christmas tree just for that holiday. She wanted a festive photo of all us, just like the families on holiday postcards.”

Iwaizumi picked up their drinks, passing Oikawa's to him as they listened to his mother talk. They were still hot.

“We spent a good hour decorating that tree together. All the whilst your fathers looked after you.” She snickered and smiled wide, a mirror reflection of the grin that so often Oikawa wore himself.

“We left you both unattended with them for an entire hour.” She repeated, emphasising her point through her laughter. “When we came to find you all, well, we couldn't quite believe it.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged looks, and Oikawa knew they were both wondering where this was heading.

“Your fathers' work hard, but they do play sometimes too.” She assured them, squeezing their waists in a hug. “We found you both in Hajime-kun's cradle. It was covered in tinsel and they'd hung baubles from the musical mobile that hung above it. You were both fascinated by all the things that sparkled above you. Not a single tear, or cry from either of you.”

She sighed and stepped backwards, retrieving her blanket from where she had draped it over the two of them. “That was your first Christmas. Tucked up in soft blankets, surrounded by decorations that were just out of your reach.”

“Thank you for telling us.”

“It was my pleasure, Hajime-kun.” She took their hands and squeezed them, then stepped back and turned towards the bedroom door. “Tooru don't stay up too late, both of you should get a good nights sleep. If you ask me tomorrow, I think I can find the photo I took of you both that time.”

“I'll remind you.” Oikawa followed her to the door, abandoning Iwaizumi with the blanket. “Goodnight, mum, and thank you.”

“Goodnight, boys.”

Oikawa closed the door this time. He turned back to Iwaizumi and laughed. He had made a spot for himself on Oikawa's bed and burrowed under the blanket. Oikawa walked over and crawled under after him.

“That was an unexpected surprise.”

“I didn't even hear her. She just appeared and captured us.”

“Ah... she really did. She's always been good at that.”

Iwaizumi hummed and set his chin atop his knees. “Like that time with the snacks on top of the fridge.”

“And the time with the hole in the garden...”

“It's a parental thing, I'm sure.” Iwaizumi concluded.

“I guess it is! I think I should consider that kinda scary.”

Iwaizumi snorted against the covers and then leant back, staring Oikawa dead in the eyes. “Where do you think you get it from?”

“I'll have you know I am the least scariest person out there.” Oikawa gasped, leaning away in mock offence.

Iwaizumi scoffed. “I can get a full ten page report from the first years about just how scary you are, with a single text.”

“That's just rude, Iwa-chan. Don't ruin a good evening.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue and pulled a face. Iwaizumi reached forward to pinch it, but Oikawa backed away. “Anyway... speaking of first years.”

“Oikawa.”

“Well we don't have that long left. We'll be gone once spring arrives.”

Iwaizumi sighed and brought his hand back up. Oikawa watched it warily until Iwaizumi circled it around his waist, earning Oikawa a smug grin from Iwaizumi. The expression softened as Iwaizumi ran his thumb along Oikawa's side. “We'll get our schedules when we arrive. We can work out a free day to meet, if it's not already on a weekend, and have our Christmas then.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Oikawa sighed and knocked his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. “We'll work it all out when we actually have that information.”

He felt Iwaizumi hum against him in agreement. There was no point dwelling on it right now, not when there were so many months left to enjoy. Iwaizumi squeezed his side and Oikawa sat up. He pressed a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek then leant forward, retrieving his laptop. They wouldn't be sleeping just yet.

When he thought about it, there were many 'firsts' depending on who was asked. Oikawa's mother had remembered their very first Christmas, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi each held their own special memory that they considered to be their very own 'first'. Oikawa could vividly remember their first Christmas with the team from Kitagawa Daiichi, and then their first Christmas with everyone at Aoba Josai.

There was no doubt that they would find a way to make their first Christmas memory at University, together. Distance be damned.


End file.
